Silver Confessions
by Deadly Beauty
Summary: K18 - One Shotter. 18 has a secret. A big secret. But with only the night sky as her witness, will she be able to confess to the one that needs to hear it most, or will her fear of rejection stop her?


Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters or locations in this story…the idea is mine though

A/N; I was bored, so I decided I would whip this up. It was literally done in about an hour, but I am actually very pleased with the way it ended up. So have a read, and tell me what you think. ~Deadly Beauty

Silver Confessions 

Finally the night had come, bringing with it the slightest bit of relief that it could offer. Taking away the blistering hot sun and replacing it with a full sparkling moon.

In the corner of the small room, the fan was spinning back and fourth offering as much escape from the heat as it could, but still – it didn't really help. Moonlight came in through the window, coating the room in a gentle silver glow, and it she looked to her left, beside her, she could see her husband and a small smile formed on hie lips. Somehow, he had managed to find the relief he needed, and now he was sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took.

For almost all his life he had lived out on the small island, so she supposed he had become immune to it's unforgivingly hot summers. For her though, this was summer number three, and she still hated it. The nights were just hot, plain and simple and she could handle that. But the days, they were humid, muggy and frighteningly hot. If you even so much as stepped out onto the sand the skin would be scorched of your feet and you would be sunburnt red raw in only a matter of minutes.

Finally, she decided that she couldn't take it anymore; this small overheated room was beginning to get to her. Pushing herself up off the bed she firstly opened the window to let the night air in, then headed downstairs for a glass of water.

She walked down into the dark kitchen, her bare feet padding on the cold tiles as she walked. Outside, she could hear the gentle lapping of the ocean against the shore, it was such a relaxing sound, and she couldn't resist the urge to go and sit out there, if only for a while. She knew what he would say to her if he found out. But here theory was, if she couldn't sleep, why bother being in bed?

Sitting herself out on the porch to the small house, a quiet sigh escaped her lips. She pushed her corn silk, sleep-tousled hair back of her face and stared blankly out at the black ocean. Without even realising it, her hands came up and rested on her stomach. When she finally noticed, she smiled.

She had a secret.

She was sure it wasn't a secret she should have been keeping, especially for as long as she had been keeping it for. But, this was the biggest secret she had ever kept, and it was all her very own, she knew that he had a right to know, but every time she tried to tell him – and she did want to tell him – she couldn't. She wanted to keep it to herself for just a little longer.

Looking up into the sky, something caught her attention. The white curtains from her bedroom window gently blowing back and fourth in the salty night breeze. She wondered to herself if opening the window was such a great idea, she wouldn't want him to wake and be cold. She just wanted him to be happy. She wasn't really the best at it, but she tried to hard to make him happy. She did as much as she could for him, as much as she knew how. It was the least she could do for him, after all he had done for her. In the beginning that had been the basis of their relationship, she had been with him out of debt, and then, without her even realizing it, he had worked his magic on her and made her fall in love with him. Now she just couldn't imagine her life without him.

Would he be happy about her secret?

She hoped so bad that he would, she wanted him to be happy. That was all she really wanted. Maybe that was why she could never tell him, she told herself she just wanted to keep her secret. But maybe she never told him because she was scared that he would reject her, she wouldn't have made him happy and she would fail him as a wife.

She was torn away from her thoughts by the sound of the screen door gently being pushed open behind her, she didn't bother to look, she knew who it was.

Sitting himself down beside her, he opened his mouth and spoke "I woke up. You weren't there. Everything ok?"

With a short nod of the head she replied "Fine. It was to hot to sleep"

"Is that all?" he asked turning his gaze out the ocean, his eyes following the lights of a cruise ship off in the distance. If you listened really hard, you could just make out the sounds of their late night party.

She sighed, did she really want to tell him? She knew she should, she knew that eventually he would find out for himself "No," she said quietly "That's not all"

He knew something had been troubling her. For weeks now, she hadn't been herself. At first he had thought that if her left her to herself, she would come and talk to him on her own, without his encouragement, but that hadn't been the case, if he wanted her to open up to him, he was going to have to persuade her, like he had done so many times before.

"Come here" he said quietly, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her silk clad body closer to his own.

She inhaled deeply, talking in his scent. He was topless, and his warm skin pressed closely against her own was a great comfort to her. So many times before he had comforted her like this, and she doubted he realized just how much she loved him for it.

"Krillen…" she didn't continue, her voice broke and she buried her head in the crook of his neck, quietly sobbing on his shoulder.

He blinked, where had that come from. He hadn't been expecting it, but still, he was more than willing to help her through whatever it was she was battling with.

"It's going to be alright. I'm here, I'll keep you safe" he soothed, and with little effort, slid his arms around her and lifted her onto his lap, where he could better embrace her.

"What's the matter?" he asked, not really expecting an answer, and not receiving one.

She had never been the type of woman to be open with her feeling and emotions, but that didn't matter to him. He had such a deep relationship with 18, that it often exceed words. He could communicate with her, comfort her, love her, all without even opening his mouth. He loved her more than anything else, more than he ever even thought it was possible to love someone. She had changed him, showed him what it was to live life, what love was, and for that he would never stop loving her.

Several more minutes passed in the warm night air. It was by no means cold, and Krillen knew that come sunrise, it would be another Kame Island summer day, where going out side was just not an option. Fans were constantly running in the 4 bedroom house, curtains were pulled over and blinds were shut, all in a pitiful attempt to block the heat out. For 9 months of the year, the island was a beautiful place to live. Even in the winter and fall, it was nice enough to wear light clothing, even shorts. Spring was beautiful, you could lie out in the sun, soaking up the rays, the water was warm, the air was hot, but not unbearably hot, it was the perfect season. And then summer would roll around and it was like 3 months of hell.

Krillen blinked himself out of his daydream, back to the hear and now. 18 wasn't moving – had she fallen asleep on him?

"18?" she asked quietly, resting his head on top if hers.

"What?" she asked bluntly

"Wanna talk about it yet?"

Damn him, he hadn't forgotten. She knew she had to tell him, and she had figured that he probably already had at least some kind of idea what was going on. After all, she had just spontaneously burst into tears, and that was not something that occurred very often at all. The on the other hand, she wanted Krillen to know, it was his right to know. She just had to form the courage to let those few little words leave her lips.

"I suppose so" she replied

Krillen smiled, "That's my girl" he said, and kissed her on the cheek.

Briefly, her eyes met Krillens, which were sparking in the moonlight. She didn't quite know how to tell him, after all this wasn't something she had ever had to tell anyone before. And she didn't know how he would react, which only confused her even more. Looking at him again, she smiled, he was so patient with her, always waiting until she was ready.

"I…I…" she stumbled, then stoped all together.

"It's alright," said Krillen, knowing what she wanted to hear, "I love you 18, so much"

She smiled, she had decided that not only was it his right to know, but she wanted him to know. She tried again "We're," she paused, but he knew she would keep going "we're going to be parents"

Krillen blinked, had he just heard right? "What?" he asked

"You heard me"

He felt his heart skip about a minutes worth of beating as this joyous news sunk into his brain. He was motionless for at least a minute, didn't move, didn't talk, didn't blink.

18 sat there, scared out of her wits. What was he going to do? There was the possibility of anything happening, and since they had never even discussed the topic of children in their conversations, she honestly had no idea of how he was going to react.

Suddenly, she felt him grip her hand and thread his fingers with hers and she smiled. Turning to face him, her lips surprisingly met his. 18 was shocked, this was such an unexpected show of emotion that she didn't know quite what to do but go with it. When he pulled away from her and 18 could clearly see his face, she couldn't help the feeling of joy that washed over her. The look on her husbands face was priceless, he looked so overcome with happiness that he could pass out.

"18," he tried to speak, but there was to many happy tears.

18 placed a finger over his lips, silencing him before he could say anything more, she wanted her chance at comforting Krillen "Don't cry. Please don't cry". She lovingly wiped the tears from his face and then softly kissed him, "I love you Krillen" she whispered into his ear. It wasn't something that she said often, so when she did, it had a lot of impact.

Krillen wrapped his arms tightly around her body, afraid that if he let go, his angel would disappear and he would never be able to get her back. "Thankyou," he muttered into her hair.

18 didn't quite know what to say. What was he thanking her for? "For what?" she asked as she ran her hand up and down his back in a comforting gesture.

"For making me the luckiest guy in the world. Having you in my life, it's what made my life worth living, and now, we're going to have a baby. I just don't know what to say"

"How about you just tell me you're happy this happened" she suggested in a quiet whisper, she needed Krillens reinforcement, needed to hear that he really was happy.

"18, you have just made the happiest guy on the planet," he responded to her, then kissed her cheek "again"

18 shut her eyes and rested herself against Krillens warm body. She was so glad that he knew, it wasn't a secret anymore. A great weight had been lifted off her shoulders and her world was once again all right. She loved having Krillen in her life, he was such an amazing, beautiful, wonderful person, and she was convinced that if she searched the Earth, for a hundred million more lifetimes, she would never find anyone better than Krillen. He was the perfect husband, and she knew he was going to be an unbelievable father to their baby.

She sighed, on the verge of sleep, she was vaguely aware of Krillen picking her up and taking her back to bed with him. It didn't really matter to her though, as long as she was with him, it didn't make a difference where she was.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Krillen gently kissed her one last time and lay down beside her. He had never been prouder of his wife. He knew how much it must of taken her to work up the courage to share that news with him.

As he drifted back off to sleep an unbreakable smile was plastered on his sleepy face. Right now, his world was perfect, and there was nothing that could bring him down from his cloud of bliss tonight – no, not tonight.

***

A/N; I hope you all enjoyed this, I am really happy with it. I'd love to know what you thought of it in a review. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas. ~Deadly Beauty


End file.
